Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Alternate Numbers - Dusk's Grand Experiment
by BardoftheTwilght
Summary: A AU Spin-off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Series. Featuring a few OC's and a relatively similar story to the anime, with a few changes. Changes include: Certain Duels having different people, and the appearance of some Manga and Original Numbers. A collaboration with Riku the Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal, the characters and cards are the original property of __Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. I do not plan on making any money off of this, it is purely for the enjoyment of the fans. If you paid for this in any manner, you were ripped off._

**On Names:**_ In the writing of this fanfiction, the names of characters will appear in the manner they are normally used in Japan, with the Surname first, followed by the given name. _

_**Note:**This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit...lame at times. So please do not flame me in the reviews. Constructive Criticism and praise are welcome though._

**Chapter 1.1: To Test the Worth of a Protagonist Part I**

Walking down a street in the morning in a city by the name of Heartland, a rather fair skinned young man with hair the color of the night sky, and eyes the color of the sun peeking through the mist on a cloudy morning paused and observed how busy the city seemed so early in the day. After pondering this for a few minutes he walked on, until a person who came running down the street in the opposite direction and collided with him.

"Sorry," the other person stated looking at the young man. This individual who had come running down the street was about the same age as the the fair skinned youth looked, with black hair in weird style, and it was pink around his bangs. "I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going."

The other stood up, dusting himself off. "No problem;" he said. "Just be sure to watch where you're going next time. But, since you were kind enough to run into me, mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Tsukumo Yuma," he said pointing at himself. "Since I just told you my name, do me the same and tell me yours."

"My name is Dusk, I have another name, but this is what most people call me. Nice to meet to you Tsukumo Yuma." Dusk stated extending his hand to Yuma to be shook.

Yuma grasped Dusk's hand and shook it. "Same to you. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Wait a minute there," Dusk said before Yuma could move. "I have a question to ask you, as I have been looking for someone named 'Tsukumo Yuma' and you might be them."

"What is it?"

"Are you the Tsukumo Yuma who possesses some of these cards called 'Numbers'?"

"What? How di-" Yuma was cut-off by a white and silver being appearing out of the Pendant around his neck.

"Yuma, be careful what you say here." This person admonished.

"So you indeed are the Yuma I was looking for. I can tell because the Envoy of the Astral World is with you. Nice to meet you at last; Astral."

"He can see me?" Astral asked amazed.

"Indeed I can. At any rate, now that I'm 100% positive that you are the one I've been looking for, I want to Duel you."  
A glint appeared in Yuma's eye. "A Duel eh? Sounds fun. I acce-"

"Wait before you agree, listen to my reasons for wanting to duel you, as well as my conditions for or duel. The reason I want to Duel you is simple, I want to test your worth. I want to see if your are truly worthy of using the Numbers. And if you accept this duel, we will duel using our Numbers against each other, but there is one other catch: In this Duel you can't have Astral help you, which I have a feeling he does in a lot of your duels. If Astral helps you in anyway, the Duel automatically will in your lost. Do you accept my terms?"

"I-I don't know, let me think about it for a couple of minutes." Yuma looked uncertain.

"Of course, you and Astral can talk it out."

Astral floated next to Yuma, "Yuma, maybe you should. I sense no danger form this person, something tells me, nothing too bad will happen if we duel him."

"What Astral are you serious?" Yuma asked. "You're usually so cautious, what's come over you?"

"Like I said, I feel no malicious intent from him. It might be worth it to try."

Yuma turned around and looked at Dusk uncertainly, still feeling unusually worried. Dusk looked at him expectantly.

"So Yuma, ready to prove to me, your worth to use the Numbers?" Dusk looked at Yuma and asked this question with a sardonic grin on his face.

"Why would I risk Astral's life in a Duel against you to 'test my worth'? If I lose, then Astral will be gone." Yuma was truly worried, he had a feeling this guy could beat him, especially since he was barred from Astral's help as per the condition set by Dusk for this duel. Astral looked at Yuma, finally understanding his concern.

"Simple, as a researcher and a Scientist (which I happen to be); I have developed a method to let Number Holder's Duel without either their Numbers, or their souls being at risk." Dusk pointed to the Pendant around his neck shaped like a fishhook, and flicked it with his fingers, causing a bright blue light to appear and spread around him and Yuma in the shape of a sphere, which then disappeared from view. "This necklace isn't just for show, it houses a device that gives off a near continuous electromagnetic pulse that prevents the Number's from leaving their owner's possession in the event of a lost. The process to complicated for you to understand though I bet."

"So...you took a fancy machine and disguised it as a necklace?"

Dusk rests his face in the palm of his hand thinking the duelist before him is perhaps the biggest fool he ever met. "Yes, Yuma that much is obvious. Now let's get this show on the road."

"You got it! I'm kattobing!" Yuma yelled with joy at the prospect of a duel, and dons his D-Gazer, and activates his Duel Disk. "Duel Disk: SET!, D-Gazer: SET!"

Dusk dons his Blue D-Gazer and activates his green trimmed Duel Disk. "Duel Disk, set. D-Gazer, set. Time to get your game on and show me what you've got Yuma."

A feminine sounding computer voice announces: **AR Vision; Link Established.**

"DUEL!" Both Yuma and Dusk call in Unison.

**To Be Continued in Part II**

_**Funfact:** If you read the title of this chapter and heard Paradox from the Bonds Beyond Time Abbridge say the word "Protagonist" in your head, then you dear reader: **Have no life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You got it! I'm kattobing!" Yuma yelled with joy at the prospect of a duel, and dons his D-Gazer, and activates his Duel Disk. "Duel Disk: SET!, D-Gazer: SET!"

Dusk dons his Blue D-Gazer and activates his green trimmed Duel Disk. "Duel Disk, set. D-Gazer, set. Time to get your game on and show me what you've got Yuma."

A feminine sounding computer voice announces: **AR Vision; Link Established.**

"DUEL!" Both Yuma and Dusk call in Unison.

**Dusk LP: 4000**

**Yuma LP: 4000**

**Turn 1: Dusk**

"I'll take the first turn Yuma." Dusk draws a card form his deck. "And to start things off, I summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth in Attack Mode." A shrieking cry is heard as a two headed purple scaled Dragon appears on Dusk's field .

**Twin-Headed Behemoth:WIND Dragon Lv: 3 ATK/ 1500 DEF/1200**

"Since I went I first I can't declare an attack, so I'll throw two cards face-down and end the turn. Your move Tsukumo."

**Turn 2: Yuma**

"I'll show my kattobing. My turn I DRAW!" Yuma draws one card at the start of his turn. "I start things off by summoning my Gogogo Golem in Attack Mode." The ground shakes and erupts as Yuma's Golem appears on the field.

**Gogogo Golem: EARTH Rock Lv: 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

"Now I'll use my Golem to attack your Behemoth. Go Gogogo Golem attack his Twin-Headed Behemoth!" The golem charges the dragon, getting it's fist ready to strike it down.

"Your both simple minded and predictable Tsukumo, like I would really let that get through. I activate my face-down Trap Card: Scrap-Iron Scare Crow!" At these words one of the cards set on Dusk's side of the field flips face-up and activates, sending a scare-crow made of mismatched metal parts to intercept Yuma's monster. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can activate this card and negate the attack, then it gets Set back on the field."

"Dang it, who would've though you had a card like that?, I throw 1 card face down and end my turn." Yuma sets a card looking a little annoyed by Dusk's trap card.

**Turn 3: Dusk**

"My move, draw." Dusk draws one card from his deck. " I summon my Masked Dragon to the field in Attack Mode." A roar is heard as a red and whited dragon appears on Dusk's field.

**Masked Dragon: FIRE Dragon Lv. 3 ATK/1400 DEF/1100**

"And now the real fun begins. I Overlay my level three Masked Dragon and level 3 Twin-Headed Behemoth to build the Overlay Network, XYZ Summon! Bring the Nightmares of the Sea to Life; Number 47: Marine Menace, Nightmare Shark!" An overlay network shaped like a Spiral Galaxy appears and an explosion appears from it's center. When the light clears a monstrous looking blue and white shark is seen with the number 47 appearing on the left side of it's neck in white.

**Number 47: Marine Menace, Nightmare Shark: WATER Sea Serpent Rank: 3 ATK/2000 DEF/2000 Overlay Units: 2**

"So that's your Number eh? It doesn't look too scary." Yuma sounded confident looking at the new Monster before, while inside he was shaking; trying to figure out what to do.

"It's ONE of my Numbers Tsukumo I have a few to my name, as I am collecting them. But that's something you should worry about latter, as this particular Number is about to launch you into a Nightmare. I activate the effect of Nightmare Shark! Once per turn by using one Overlay Unit, I can target one Water Attribute Monster and it can attack my opponent directly. I target Nightmare Shark with this ability." One of the glowing orbs circling around Nightmare Shark got absorbed by the monster and a tidal wave surrounded it. "Go Nightmare Shark, attack Yuma directly and show him your fury! Nightmare's Tidal Wave Strike!" The tidal wave and monster crashed into Yuma causing him to cry out and get thrown to the ground.

**Yuma-LP: 4000-2000**

"Well, I think I made my point clear here. I throw one card face-down and end my turn."

One card appeared set on Dusk's field.

**Nightmare Shark-Overlay Units: 2-1**

**Turn 4 – Yuma**

"I'm not going down yet, I'll show you. I draw." Yuma exclaims and draws one card from his deck.

"On your Draw, I activate my face-down Trap; Secret Barrel, when this card is activated I can deal 200 points of damage for every card on your field and in your hand. And between the two you have seven cards!" A barrel like cannon appeared on Dusk's field and fired a cannon ball at Yuma and exploding in front of him.

**Yuma – LP: 2000-400**

"Not bad, but don't count me out yet! Let's do this! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode." A cry of "Gagaga" is heard as Gagaga Magician appears on Yuma's field.

**Gagaga Magician: DARK Spellcaster Lv 4 ATK/ 1500 DEF 1000**

** "**Next I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your set card that I know to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, meaning the one on the left" A black typhoon appeared and destroyed Dusk's set card on the left, which was indeed his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. "Now that that's gone, I overlay my level four Gagaga Magician and my level four Gogogo Golem to build the Overlay Network, XYZ Summon! Appear Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope!" The galaxy shaped Overlay Network appeared and then the typical explosion and a monster clad in White and Gold with a red number 39 on it's left shoulder appeared on Yuma's field.

**Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope: LIGHT Warrior Rank: 4 ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Overlay Units:2**

"But that's not all, I'm gonna get serious! Since my Life is less than 1000, I can rebuild the Overlay Network using Hope." At this point Hope reverted to it's sealed state and sank into another galaxy shaped overlay network that appeared, which immediately emitted a burst of light. "Go CHAOS YXZ EVOLUTION! When a heart feels strong emotion, the true champion appears; come forth Chaos Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope Ray!" A new monster appeared on Yuma's field; a dark gray and gold colored monster with a red 39 on it's left shoulder.

**Number C39: King of Wishes, Hope Ray: LIGTH Warrior Rank: 4 ATK/ 2500 DEF/2000 Overlay Units: 3**

"_I can't believe this, Yuma can preform Chaos XYZ Evolution, I may have miscalculated;"_Dusk though to himself upon seeing the new development. _"But thankfully, I have a secret weapon of my own, just in case I happened to hit a bad snag. But, as far as I'm concerned he appears both capable and worthy of using the Numbers."_ Dusk looked at Yuma, briefly displaying a look of shock, which immediately reverted to the calm expression he had been wearing for the majority of the duel.

Yuma being oblivious didn't even notice this. "Now I activate Hope Ray's effect. By using it's Overlay Units I can target one monster my opponent controls and decrease it's attack by 1000 points for each Overlay Unit I used, plus for every Overlay Unit I used, Hope Ray gains 500 attack points. I use all of Hope's Overlay Units for this effect!"

**Hope Ray – ATK:2500-4000 Overlay Units:3-0**

**Nightmare Shark – ATK:2000-0**

"Now go Hope Ray attack Nightmare Shark and take out Dusk's Life Points in the process; Chaos Hope Sword Slash!"

**To Be Continued...**

_**Funfact:** Some of the funfacts in this series will completely unrelated and random._


	3. Chapter 3

Continued from the end of Chapter 1.2:

**Hope Ray – ATK:2500-4000 Overlay Units:3-0**

**Nightmare Shark – ATK:2000-0**

"Now go Hope Ray attack Nightmare Shark and take out Dusk's Life Points in the process; Chaos Hope Sword Slash!" Hope Ray drew its swords and they began to glow with a golden energy and flew towards Nightmare Shark and-

"I activate my face-down Quick Play Spell: Forbidden Lance!" Dusk cried. "With this card, I can target one face-up monster on the field and have it lose 800 attack, but it remains unaffected by the effects of other Spells and Traps for the remainder of this turn." A lance flew at Hope Ray, which it caught and used as it's weapon in place of it's swords to continue the attack on Nightmare Shark.

**Hope Ray – ATK:4000-3200**

Hope Ray stabbed Nightmare Shark with the lance it was given by Dusk's Spell, and destroyed it, causing the monster to give a scream and explode throwing Dusk clean off his feet and to the ground, grunting as the damage hit.

**Dusk – LP:4000-800**

"So, you managed to hang in there after all?" Yuma asked utterly dumbfounded. "Oh well, I throw one card face down and end my turn."

**Turn 5 – Dusk**

"Yeah, I barely hung in there. But this turn, I'll end this duel for sure with the end result being my win," Dusk panted out. "My Turn, DRAW!" Dusk draws one card. "You have greatly impressed me Yuma, but I'm about to show just how good I am."

"So you're saying you can end it this turn, and win?" Yuma asked amazed. "I want to see if you can really do it then."

"My pleasure. I summon my Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode." A warrior clad in dark armor, and holding two swords appears on Dusk's field.

**Twin-Sword Marauder: DARK Warrior Lv:4 ATK/1600 DEF/1000**

"Next I activate my Spell Card; XYZ Reception. This card let's me target a monster I control that has a level, then I can Special Summon one monster from my hand with the same level, but it's effects are negated, and it's attack and defense become zero. With the effect of XYZ Reception; I Special Summon my Magician's Valkyria form my hand." This time a female monster appeared wearing a rather scanty blue and and pink outfit, as well as holding a magic staff.

**Magician's Valkyria: LIGHT Spellcaster Lv:4 ATK/0 DEF/0**

"Now I Overlay my level four Magician's Valkyria and Twin-Sword Marauder to build the Overlay Network, XYZ SUMMON! Come forth from the borderland of Darkness and Light; Number 2: Knight of Balance, Twilight Knight!" The galaxy-shaped Overlay Network typical with the summon of a Number appeared, and then there was the customary explosion, after which the sky darkened a bit like the sun was setting, and warrior wearing chain mail appeared with a dark colored cloak wrapped around him, wielding a Longsword with a gray Number 02 on it's blade in one hand, and carrying the head of some enemy in the other.

**Number 2: Knight of Balance, Twilight Knight: DARK/LIGHT Rank: 4 ATK/2500 DEF/2100 Overlay Units: 2**

"I...I have a bad feeling in my gut just from seeing this monster, it seems..."Yuma stumbled over a word to describe what he saw, but couldn't come up with one.

"I believe the word you're tying to think of is "Ominous" Yuma." Astral stated, speaking for the first time in this duel. He had been silently observing the whole time, but did not speak till now, so he wouldn't be tempted to help his partner and cause him to lose the duel. "I feel it too, this Number doesn't give off any evil energy, but it still fells...dark and ominous."  
"An astute observation Astral, but now, my strategy for victory is complete. I activate the effect of Twilight Knight. Once per turn by using one Overlay Unit, I can negate the effects of all other card's face-up on the field, then I can target one monster my opponent controls, and Banish it from the game. I target Hope Ray with this effect." Twilight Knight slashed one of it's overlay units and then leaped at Hope Ray, slashing it in half, causing it to vanish form the field.

**Twilight Knight – Overlay Units: 2-1**

"What?" Astral and Yuma stared and uttered dumbfounded.

"However, when this effect is used, Twilight Knight can't declare an attack this turn. But I will end the duel this turn, by exploiting the loop-hole in this effect."

"There's a loophole?" Yuma asked amazed.

"Kinda, just wait and see. Since my Life is less than 1000, I can rebuild the Overlay Network using Twilight Knight." At this point Twilight Knight faded into a dark fog and disappeared into a Galaxy Shaped Overlay Network, causing a burst of black energy to appear. "Go Chaos XYZ Evolution. When the duelist is pushed to his limit, when all resolve seems lost, a strong emotion is felt, the Courage to continue forward towards a seemingly impossible victory. Appear Chaos Number 2: Knight of Balance, Twilight Knight Cor!" A dark mist rolled across the field, and a figure was seen walking through it to the battle field. The figure cleared the mist, it was a warrior wearing battle-worn chain mail armor, wearing a dark colored tattered cloak, holding only a Long-Sword with the number 02 emblazoned on it's blade in black.

**Number C2: Knight of Balance. Twilight Knight Cor: DARK/LIGHT Rank:4 ATK/2500 DEF/2100 Overlay Units: 2**

"Wha- he used Chaos XYZ Evolution?"Astral actually cried with shock.

"That's right Astral, and this is the end. I attack Yuma directly with Twilight Knight Cor!" Twilight raised it's sword a charged at Yuma, preparing to strike.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down Trap Card; Battle Break! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target the monster negate the attack, and then destroy the monster."

"And that won't happen Yuma! I activate the effect of Twilight Knight Cor; when a LIGHT or DARK monster I controls attacks or is attacked and my opponent activates a card effect that targets a LIGHT or DARK monster during the Battle Phase on either of our turns, and my Life is 1000 or less; I can detach one Overlay Unit to negate the activation, destroy the card, and then inflict damage equal to half of my Knight's attack."

**Twilight Knight Cor – Overlay Units: 2-1**

Twilight Knight Cor slashes one of it's overlay units to activate it's effect, allowing it to slash Yuma's Trap Card in half, and then follow through with a back-hand swing which struck Yuma and threw him to the ground.

"Auuggghhh!" Yuma cried as he landed flat on his back.

**Yuma – LP: 400-0**

**Winner: Dusk**

The AR field beeped and faded away, leaving the two facing each other. Dusk walked over to Yuma, and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet.

"That was a good duel Yuma, you really had me in a bind there for a minute," Dusk said as he helped Yuma to his feet.

"It was good, but you were way to much for me," Yuma admitted dusting himself off.

"A Litterobt would be 'way to much' for you Yuma," Astral stated looking at Yuma with a small smirk.

"Shut up Astral! That isn't true and you know it!"

"At any rate," Dusk stated trying to return to return to the point he was about to make. "Yuma, as far as whether or not I thought you worthy of wielding the Numbers."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I determined during the course of this duel that you have a lot of potential as a Duelist to be good without Astral's help, in fact; that was my primary objective. As far as the Numbers go, I had already determined before challenging you that you were fit to do so as Astral had appeared to you. All I wanted to do was confirm with my own eyes."

"Wait, I have potential?" Yuma.

"Yuma focus on the more important facts here," Astral snapped at Yuma. "He said he had already determined your fit to have the Numbers, which means he won't be trying to take them from us at any point or so it appears at the moment."  
"Yeah so what if he won't try to take the Numbers?"

"It means he won't duel us without holding back in a situation that could cause my death."

Yuma looked somber for a second. "Oh yeah you're right." He hears a beeping noise emitting from his D-Gazer which had stuck in his pocket a matter of seconds ago. Pulling it out and tapping a button on it to activate a video call function. A face belonging to a girl with hazel colored eyes and green hair appeared on it. "Hey Kotori wha-"  
A voice belonging the girl starts yelling at him: "YUMA YOU FOOL! You're late for school! Hurry up and get here before the teacher gets here!" There was a blip and the face vanished from the D-Gazer.

"Oh man, I'm late! I gotta run! If you want to finish this talk we'll do it later. BYE!" Yuma cried back over-his shoulder as he flat out ran in the direction he was initially walking when Dusk encountered him.

"Tsukumo Yuma," Dusk mussed to himself. "What an interesting individual, he'll make my research far more interesting for sure." His own D-Gazer started chiming. He pulled it out and activated the call function. "Dusk here, what do you need?"

"Did you succeed in your goal?" A male-sounding voice asked. "Did you confirm Yuma's worth?"

"I did Cloud. He was just what we expected. Now for Phase 2 to begin."

"As yes," Cloud responded, "the Duel Carnival and Underground Turbo Duel Tournament that bastard Heartland is planning. Which one will you take?"  
"I'll take the Duel Carnival, the Turbo Duel circuit seems more up your alley."

"They don't start for another week, what are your plans till then?"

"I think I'll...go to school. Might be fun to learn some more."

"So you intend to go through with that plan as well? 'Infiltrating' Heartland Academy in order to get know the subject of your research better?"

** "**Ahh come on Cloud don't be like that. At least try to come around sometime. You can make your own observations. In fact, I heard of another interesting individual that goes to Heartland Academy who is friends with, or at least seems to know Yuma. Based on what I heard about him, he does seem to strike a cord of familiarity with me. His name is Kamishiro Ryoga; a.k.a. Shark."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author created cards in this chapter:**

_**Number 2: Knight of Balance, Twilight Knight**_

**Rank: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Warrior**

**Card text/effect**

"**2 Level 4 Monsters**

**While this card is on the field; it is also treated as a LIGHT Attribute Monster.**

**Once per turn (during either players turn): you detach an XYZ Material attached to this card and activate this effect:**

**Negate the effects of all other cards on the field until the End Phase; then target a monster on the field, and banish it; during the End Phase Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot declare an attack on your next turn after you activate and resolve this effect."**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

_**Number C2: Knight of Balance, Twilight Knight Cor**_

**Rank: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Warrior**

**Card text/effect**

"**3 Level DARK Attribute Monsters**

**You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 2: Twilight Knight" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) While this card is face-up on the Field, it is also treated as a LIGHT monster.**

**If your Life Points are 1000 or less you can use the following effect:**

**If your opponent activates a card effect during the Battle Phase (you or your opponent's)**

**when a LIGHT or DARK Attribute monster you control is battling; Detach an XYZ Material from this card: Negate the card's activation, and destroy it; then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of this card's ATK. No card effects can be activated in response to this effect."**

**ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

_**Funfact:** This 3 parter was originally meant one submission, but due to fears regarding the ability to upload all of it at once it was chopped into thirds._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2:**** Ship of Justice; Number 50 Black Ship of Corn sets sail.**

Standing there in the wake of his duel with Yuma, Dusk contemplates what other potential the boy may have. _"He can use Chaos XYZ Evolution,"_Dusk though to himself; _"Even with my calculations showing he had the potential, I never honestly expected him to be able to it at this point in time. Good thing I had a contingency plan in the unlikely event he did. But in doing so I tipped my hand as well, he and Astral both that I can preform it as well."_ Stretching his arms over his head and yawing slightly he said to himself: "Judging from that call Yuma got, he is-slash-was very late to get to his school. Which means...Oh shit. THAT MEANS I'M MAJORLY LATE!" He shouted the last sentence without realizing it. "And to make things worse for myself, I've been walking the wrong way. I must have read the map of the city wrong when I left my house." Turning quickly on his heel, Dusk set off in a flat-out run in the direction he had been walking in. _"My god can I do anything besides Dueling and scientific work without messing it up somehow? Did I remember to put on my uniform this morning?" _Dusk looks down at his outfit; he was wearing his usual one consisting of a black jacket, navy shirt and black pants. _"Damnit. I can't believe it. I have to change into my uniform as well." _

Having returned to his house and changing into his first year uniform for Heartland Academy, Dusk grabbed his bag and started out the door to once again begin a mad dash to the school. On his way out the door, his D-Gazer begins chirping to show he has received a call. Seeing it was Cloud he tapped the button to answer it saying: "Talk to me. I'm in a bit of a hurry here."

"Really for what?" Cloud asked. "Oh well it doesn't matter right now, a Number holder has appeared out by Heartland Amusement Par-And what the hell are you wearing?"

Turning a left around a corner, Dusk replied with "I told you I was going to school until the Duel Carnival. And how did you...oh right, I forgot about the fact this thing works like a video phone. But that doesn't matter, I need to get to the school as soon as possible; I really messed myself up by walking in the opposite direction this morning."

Cloud facepalmed, and said; "You sir are derping. But like I said: There is a Number Holder out by Heartland Amusement Park. The description I have is that it is man of average height and middle aged, and he seems to think he is a Superhero by the name of Captain Corn. He has dueled several people calling them "villains" and beaten all of them with his ace Monster, which according to witnesses is a card never seen or heard of before with the word "Number" in it's name."

"I told you I have to get to school. I don't have time to Heartland's park and duel with this old loon. Why don't you take care of it?" Dusk was rounding another corner and and about a hundred meters from the school.

"Because I am busy. The park is about half a mile away from your present location, it would only take you about thirty minutes total to get there and back, and that's including dealing with him. Thirty-five if you're really slow about it."

"Fine I'll deal with it Cloud," Dusk replied finally giving in. In the background he could hear the sound of engines revving on his friend's end. "Wait, what was that noise? Where are you and what are you doing?"  
"Nothing for you to worry about, oh look there is the signal, got to go bye." Cloud said quickly and hung up.

Sighing Dusk put his D-Gazer in his shirt pocket and starting off in the direction of the Amusement Park. _ "Great like I wasn't late enough today," _Dusk though to himself.

Arriving at Heartland Amusement Park Dusk began looking for a person matching Cloud's description. While doing so he mused to himself, _"Won't take long, yeah right. A lot of people here match the description, I'll be here looking for him all-"_

"Stop right there you Villain, don't you know littering is a crime punishable by a heavy fine? Pick that up at once or face the wrath of Captain Corn!" A loud and rather deep voice cut into Dusk's thoughts. Turning he saw a middle aged man with a Captain Kangaroo Mustache and haircut wearing a yellow spandex outfit with a black cape. He was wearing a duel disk shaped like an ear of corn and yelling at a man who seemed to have dropped a piece tissue on the ground.

Fighting off the urge to hurl at the sight of an old man in spandex, Dusk said to himself out loud; "I stand corrected, that idiot stands out by a mile." Putting on his D-Gazer he moved towards the old man, calling out: "I take it you are the 'Super Hero' Captain Corn."

Turning to face him, Captain Corn looked at Dusk. With a wide smile he said: "Why yes I am. I take it you want my autograph young man? For I am a great Super Hero protecting Heartland from all sorts of dangerous outlaws and villains."

"Not quite, I'm here to duel you. I hear you possess a card with 'Number' in it's name. I'm here to take that from you." Dusk said as he continued to approach Corn, a serious look in his eyes. "You see those cards have a rather dangerous power, and I can't leave it your hands. So if you just surrender it peacefully I won't have to shame you publicly in a duel." Dusk had covered the remaining distance between himself and Captain Corn so they were standing next to each other.

"These cards with 'Number' in their name possess dangerous power you say? Then in that case I must take all of them, starting with whatever ones you might possess for something so dangerous is best in the hands of a hero. I'm sorry son, but I must duel you for yours." Saying these words, Captain Corn put on his D-Gazer and activated his Duel Disk. "My Ship of Justice will sink your deck no matter what."

Pulling out his D-Pad and activating the Duel Disk function, and donning his D-Gazer; Dusk sighted in exasperation. "Let's get this over with then. Since you say you have a 'Ship of Justice', I guess I will test it with the power of the sea. Which is good as now I can test my new deck."

Activating his D-Gazer and adding his deck to his duel disk, a synthesized female voice stated "A-R Vision Link Established."

"DUEL!" Both Dusk and Corn shouted in unison.

**Turn 1 – Captain Corn**

"I'll start this aMAIZEing duel," Captain Corn shouted, "Draw!" Drawing one card from his deck. "I summon Catty Corn in attack mode." A somewhat feline looking piece of corn appeared on his field.

**Catty Corn: Normal Monster; Level: 4; Type: Plant; Attribute: EARTH; ATK:1500; DEF:500**

"Then I'll activate my Crashbug Road Spell Card, this card let's us each Special Summon one monster from our hand that is the same level as a level four or lower monster on our respective fields. Using this effect; I Special Summon Papa Corn in Attack Mode." A monster looking like an ear of corn wearing a purple cape with a large mustache appeared on his field.

**Papa Corn: Effect Monster; Level:4; Type: Plant; Attribute: Earth; ATK:1200; DEF:800**

**Effect: While a Field Spell is face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK.**

"Now I'll overlay my level four Catty Corn and level four Papa Corn to build the Overlay Network; XYZ SUMMON!" A galaxy-shaped overlay network appeared on the field and an explosion occurred. A black triangle-shaped thing appeared on Corn's field flashing the number "50" in red before unfolding itself into a large black ship with white sails. "Appear Number 50: Ship of Justice, Blackship of Corn!"

**Number 50: Ship of Justice, Blackship of Corn; XYZ Monster; Rank: 4; Type: Plant; Attribute: DARK; ATK:2100; DEF:1500; Overlay Units: 2**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by Battle except with a Number Monster.**

"Next I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." A set card appeared on Captain Corn's Field. "Now it's your move son."

**Turn 2 – Dusk**

"With pleasure. My turn Draw!" Dusk draws one card from his deck. _"I've got to be careful, he brought out his Number on his first turn. Which means his face down is meant to protect it. I better get rid of that first."_ Dusk though to himself."I'll start by activating my Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon, I can target one Spell or Trap on the field and destroy it. And I'll target your face down card."

A black vortex surged forward and struck the card on Corn's field and destroyed it. "Next I'll activate Continuous Spell Water Hazard. With this card if I control no Monsters I can Special Summon a level four or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua type monster from my hand. I Special Summon Lost Blue Breaker in Attack Mode." A monster appeared on Dusk's field that looked like a twin-headed blue hydra.

**Lost Blue Breaker; Effect Monster; Level: 3; Type: Sea Serpent; Attribute: WATER; ATK:1400 DEF:0**

**Effect: If there is another face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster on the field: You can Tribute this card to target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

"Next I Normal Summon my Mermaid Archer in Attack Mode." A mermaid with blue hair, and and a bow riding upon a sea turtle appeared on Dusk's field with a splash of water.

**Mermaid Archer; Effect Monster; Level: 3; Type: Sea Serpent; Attribute: WATER; ATK:1200 DEF:200**

**Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Level 3 or lower monster you control; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) While equipped with a monster by this effect, this card gains 800 ATK. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy the monster equipped to it with this effect, instead.**

"Next I overlay my level three Mermaid Archer and level three Lost Blue Breaker to build the Overlay Network, XYZ Summon!" The galaxy-shaped overlay network appeared once again and another flash of light and explosion occurred. A tidal wave appeared and a monstrous looking shark appeared on Dusk's Field with the Number 47 appearing on it's neck in red. "Appear Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

**Number 47: Marine Menace, Nightmare Shark; XYZ Monster Rank: 3; Type Sea Serpent; Attribute: Water; ATK:2000; DEF:2000 Overlay Units: 2**

**Effect: Cannot be destroyed by Battle except with a Number Monster. When this card is Special Summoned: You can attach 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your hand or your side of the field to this card as an Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 WATER monster you control; this turn, that monster can attack your opponent directly, also other monsters cannot attack.**

"Now I will use the effect of Nightmare Shark. Once per turn I can detach an overlay unit, and target 1 WATER monster on my field, this turn it can attack my opponent directly. And I target Nightmare Shark with this effect." Nightmare Shark lashed out and ate one of it's overlay units and a tidal wave began to well up around it and it surged forward riding it. "Go Nightmare Shark, attack Captain Corn directly, Nightmare Tidal Wave Strike!" The wave and the monster slammed into Captain Corn throwing him to the ground with a grunt.

**Nightmare Shark – Overlay Units: 2 – 1**

**Captain Corn – LP: 4000 – 2000**

"I throw one card face-down and end my turn." Dusk sets one card. "Sorry to be a bit rough, but I can't really hold back here. I need that Number you see."

**Turn 3 – Captain Corn**

"You need it you say son?" Captain Corn asked with a slight smile on his face. "Well I'm sad to say you can't have it. My Turn DRAW!" Drawing one card from his deck he smirks. "Time to show you the Corntastic effect of my Number! I detach one overlay uni-

"Just, just wait a second," Dusk interjected. "Did you, really just make that lame excuse for a pun? That was...I'm sorry but that was just NOT okay. You know, I was going to give you a chance and not use the card I have set on my field, but that pun was so damn bad, I just have to end it now. So please go on with it."

"Fine then if you insist." Captain Corn agreed seemingly completely oblivious to the fact he was just as good as told his monster would be destroyed if he did. "I activate the effect of Number 50: Blackship of Corn. Once per turn by detaching one Overlay Unit, I can target one monster on the field with less attack than this card and destroy it, then I inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points." A cannon appeared on the hull of the ship and an Overlay Unit was absorbed into it and the cannon began glowing.

**Blackship of Corn – Overlay Units: 2 -1**

"Go, Justice Cannon" The cannon then fired at Dusk's Nightmare Shark.

"REVERSE CARD OPEN! DIVINE WRATH!" Dusk cried. The card set on Dusk's field flips face up, revealing the Counter Trap Divine Wrath. "When an opponent's monster activates an effect, I can discard one card, negate the effect and then destroy the monster." The cannon ball shot at Nightmare Shark vanished and a bolt of thunder came down and struck Blackship of Corn destroying it. "I seriously believe you didn't see this coming. I even told you that I was irritated enough by that pun to use this card to nuke your monster," Dusk looked at Captain with a look a disappointment. "I expected more of you."

Captain Corn just laughed. "I know that, but I don't change my strategy no matter what when I decide on it. I guess I am just a stubborn old man in that respect. But I know I can still beat you. I throw 2 cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared set on his field.

**Turn 4 – Dusk**

"Really then let's see you do it. My turn! Draw!" Dusk says as he draws a card. Looking at it he smirked. "Looks like luck isn't on your side Captain Corn. I activate my Spell Card Heavy Storm. This card will destroy all Spells and Taps on the field." A hurricane force wind blew across the battlefield, and lightning bolts struck Dusk's Water Hazard and Captain Corn's two face down cards. "This is the end I'm afraid Captain Corn. Anything you want to say before my Shark ends this duel?" Dusk asked looking at his opponent one of the most enjoyable and sincere opponents he had in a long time.

"Nope not all son," Captain Corn replied, "Except this: Your will and spirit is stronger than mine, and I can't stand up to your resolve. You beat me here today." He smiled. "All I wanted to do was be a hero for the kids and give them a drive to be great people. When I found this card, I though it would give me the power to do so, but now I see all it did was make me go a tad crazy. I'm glad I got to meet and duel you though, because this card is dangerous. I hope and succeed in your goals. But I do have one question I want to ask you: What is your name?"

Looking at him feeling he owed the person across from him that much for being a good opponent he gave him the real answer. "I go by the name Dusk most of the time, but my real name is Altager."

"Altaeger I seem a good name that is. Mine is Robert." Robert spread his arms and made a "come on" gesture. "Come on and finish it. I see no harm in losing here. In fact I hope you succeed in your goal Altaeger, whatever it may be."

"Thanks, it almost makes me feel sad to beat you this badly now, but in order to succeed in my goal I need the Numbers. So it is time to end it." He pointed at Robert and shouted to his monster: "Go Nightmare Shark, attack his Life Points directly, and end this duel. Nightmare Strike!" Nightmare Shark sped toward Robert and collided with him knocking him to the ground.

**Robert (Captain Corn) – LP: 2000 – 0**

**Winner – Dusk (Altaeger)**

The sound of the A-R duel arena being powered down was heard as both removed their D-Gazers. Dusk reached forward with his hand and white shadow shaped like his flew out towards Robert and entered his chest at his heart. A few seconds later it withdrew carrying with a single card which few to Dusk's hand. Robert then slumped to ground sound asleep.

"Thankfully due to my research I was able to make a method of taking the Numbers from people without removing their souls. But, after taking it you will fall asleep and awake having forgotten you even had it. As well things that happened while you did." Dusk said as he looked at Robert. Smiling he said, "Thanks for that fun duel. Now if you excuse me I have to get to school. I'm running really late here." Turning on his heel he dashed off back to Heartland Academy having only used fifteen minutes of the thirty Cloud said he would need. As he did he mussed to himself: _"The Number's Power is neither good nor evil. But rather it amplifies the power of a person's soul. The good or evil part of the power that power creates is based solely on the persons soul. This is a good thing to know."_

**To Be Continued...**

Funfact: A friend of mine has been known to say: "You sir are derping" on numerous occasions of someone doing something silly or foolish. The use of it in this chapter was inspired by him, as that is the type of situation of that would cause him to say it.

Funfact: Captain Corn is the one who possesses Number 50 in the Manga, but his appearance and the story is rather different. When writing this chapter, the way his character appeared and behaved to seemed to be a good fit.

Funfact: Altager is the name of one of the stars in the Constellation Aquarius.

Funfact: The Number in the card artwork for the card "Number 47: Nightmare Shark" is actually red. When looking at the artwork as a reference for the last chapter the author saw it at an angel that made it appear White. This error has been corrected in this chapter, and the Number 47 on the monster will be stated as red in future chapters as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn ? - Altatger**

**LP: 100**

Standing there riddled with injuries from the onslaught of his opponent, Altager debated what he could to turn the duel around. On his field all he had was a single Set Spell Card, Crashbug Road. _"As things stand, I don't see how I can win this duel. I guess that means this next draw is my destiny draw."_

"Well what are you going to, Atlager-kun?" A sinister voice that slowly turned to mocking fan-boy-ish sweetness. The voice belonged to none other than Vector. "You're making this so needlessly dull. I'm trying to kill and you have barely put up a fight to save yourself." He said sneering with sadistic glee. "You would think, with your life and rank as one of the Barian Emperors at stake you'd try a little harder to survive." Vector then doubled over laughing maniacally.

Altager just stood there, staring at Vector with a look of pure rage and hatred. Reaching for his deck, he drew. Looking at the card he drew, he finally saw a way to turn the duel around. "You want a fight Vector, that's just what you'll get from here on out," Altager said. "I summon my Summoner Monk in Attack Mode!" An old monk in gray and white robes with a white beard as long as he was tall appeared on his field.

**Summoner Monk-Lv 4-Attribute DARK-Type Spellcaster-ATK 800-DEF 1600**

"When this monster summoned to my field, he is immediately switched to Defense Mode. Next I activate my face down spell card; Crashbug Road!" The Quick Play Spell card Dusk had set on his last turn in an attempt to bluff flipped face up. "This card let's us each Special Summon from our hand a Monster with the same Level as a Level four or lower monster we control." Smirking Altager looked Vector's Field, containing only a single XYZ Monster: Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger.

**Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger-Rank-7-Attribute WIND-Type Dragon-ATK 5000-DEF 2100**

**Overlay Units – 2**

Vector had summoned this card 3 turns ago, and it had been wrecking everything Altager threw at it because of the Spell Vector had equipped to it; XYZ Unit. However Altager always managed to avoid being defeated by using as many damage reducing traps he could. The last turn he had only scrapped by because of his Waboku which kept him from Battle Damage. "I summon Gagaga Magician to my field in Attack Mode!" A masculine cry of "Gagaga!" was heard and wizard wearing black and red robes with chains appeared on his field.

**Gagaga Magician-Lv 4-Attribute DARK-Type Spellcaster-ATK 1500-DEF 1000**

"Next I activate the effect of Summoner Monk, by sending on Spell Card from my hand to my grave to Special Summon one Level four Monster from my deck, however it can't attack this turn." Altager sends the Spell Card Monster Reborn to his grave. "I Special Summon; Dark Valkyria in Attack Mode!" A monster appeared on his field, looking like a dark angel.

**Dark Valkyria – Lv 4- Attribute DARK-Type Fairy/Gemini-ATK 1800-DEF 1050**

**Gemini Monster:This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.**

"Next I activate my Pot of Greed Spell Card to draw cards from my deck. I'm staking it all on this draw!" Altager draws two cards from his deck. Grinning at his good fortune, he activates the first card he drew. " I activate; Double Summon! This turn I can Normal Summon or Set an additional Monster this turn. I Normal Summon my Dark Valkyria to have become an Effect Monster."

**Dark Valkyria-Lv 4-Attribute DARK-Type Fairy/Gemini**

● **Once, while this card is face-up on the field: You can place 1 Spell Counter on it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.**

"I activate the effect of Dark Valkyria, I have her gain one Spell Counter."

**Dark Valkyria – ATK: 1800-2100 Spell Counters: 0-1**

"Next I'll use her secondary effect. I can remove one Spell Counter from her to target one Monster on the field and destroy it. I pick Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger!" Dark Valkyria raises her hand and shoots black lightning at Vector's XYZ Monster, striking it in the heart and causing it to explode.

**Dark Valkyria – ATK: 2100-1800 Spell Counters: 1-0**

"Now it's time for the finishing blow Vector! I'll make you pay for all of this! I overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Summoner Monk and Dark Valkyria to build the Overlay Network, XYZ SUMMON!" The monsters turned to beams and disappeared into a Galaxy Shaped Overlay Network. Then there was an explosion and a shape resembling a Fabergé egg with a golden left hand appeared on Altager's field. "Appear oh Shining Mage of Light, Number 104: Masquerade Magician – Shining!" The shaped began unfolding and began a man wearing a white outfit with golden boots and accents, on it's back where blue and gold wings. The Number "104" flashed in purple as the monster fully appeared from it's sealed state.

**Number 104:Masquerade Magician – Shining-Rank 4-Attribute LIGHT-Type Spellcaster-ATK 2700-DEF 1200**

**Overlay Units – 3**

"Next I activate the effect of my Magician! I'm sending the top card of your deck to the grave."

Glaring at Altager, Vector sends the top card of his deck to the grave. "Really? Making me mill a card and summoning your Number? You think can stop me with just that. My Life Points are still higher than your monsters attack. And we both know that if you fail to beat this turn, I'll end you on mine. Face it, you've lost!" Vector then doubled over and laughed maniacally once more.

"True your Life points may be completely full still, but I can still win this turn," Altager replied, the rage he had been hiding finally betraying itself by creeping into his voice. "I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I now rebuild the Overlay Network with my Magician, GO CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION! Appear from the very heavens themselves: Chaos Number 104: Just Mage, Holy Light Magician!" Number 104 returned to the overlay network and an explosion followed by a bright flash of light and the number "104" flashed in royal blue; then a monster robbed in a white robe trimmed with gold and blue appeared, wielding a staff made of white oak.

**Chaos Number 104: Just Mage. Holy Light Magician-Rank 5-Attribute LIGHT-Type Spellcaster-ATK 3000- DEF 1500**

**Overlay Units – 4**

"No, he can't have. Not in one turn..." Vector stuttered out, fearing the result of this game changing play Altager made.

"VECTOR!" Altager roared. "I'll make you pay for all you've done to the Barian's. First Nasch and Merag, then my friend Maltox. All the people you killed, I'll avenge them here with the Light of Holy Judgment! Go Holy Light, attack Vector directly! Holy Judgment of Light!" Holy Light lifted his staff and pointed it at Vector, a bright blast of white Lightning emerged from it and struck him in the chest, throwing him to ground screaming in pain.

**Vector LP: 4000 – 1000**

"It's not over yet Vector! I activate the effect of Holy Light! When this card deals battle damage to my opponent, I can detach Chaos Overlay Units from it equal to the number of Spell Cards I used this turn, and inflict damage to you times 500 for each one. And I've used four Spells this turn, so I'll detach all of Holy Light's Chaos Overlay Units. This is the end Vector!"

**Holy Light – Overlay Units: 4 -0**

Holy Light raised his staff with both hands and struck it into the ground sending out a shock wave of light at Vector.

"NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME ALTAGER-SAMA!" Vector cried recoiling in fear at the sight of the light coming towards him. Before his demeanor changed entirely; "JUST KIDDING!" He cried laughing maniacally. "I activate the effect of a Trap in my grave; Damaging Repercussions! When this card is sent from my deck to the grave by any means during an opponents turn, I can activate from the grave! When my opponent activates the effect of an XYZ Monster that deals damage, I can negate the damage to myself, and then send it right back at my opponent. Sayanora Altager!" Laughing even more insanely than ever, the light that was shooting towards Vector, reversed in direction and struck Altager, throwing him to the ground screaming in pain and smoking.

**Altager LP: 100 – 0**

**Winner - Vector**

His Number Monster, Number 104: Masquerade Magician – Shining flew from his duel disk and landed in front of Vector. Picking it up and donning a look of satisfaction Vector approached Altager and looked down on him. "You're too soft to be one of the Barian Emperors. Your desire to find a way to make peace between us and Astral World makes me sick. And to make matters worse, it was starting to sound good to the others. But don't worry, I'll take your place, and tell the others that you were finally overcome with despair for losing dear Merag, Nasch and the imbecile Maltox and took your own life. But with your last breath you named me the one take your place as one of the Barian Emperors and gave me your Number to signify your choice. Despite my own objections that is." Then holding up the trap card Great Sword of Heaven a bottomless rift appeared under Altager and he fell through it cursing Vector's name vowing that someday he would stop his insanity, before the rift closed. "I never expected this to work so well twice," Vector said looking at the trap before turning on his heel and walking away once more laughing maniacally.

On a beach in the Human World, a young man lay eagle spread, covered in injuries as if he had just fought for his life. The young man had fair skin, and hair the color of the night sky. He was wearing robes like those of a monk colored navy blue with a necklace shaped like a fishhook around his neck. A wave crashed on the beach and a sea gull cried out rousing him. He opened his eyes, which were colored like the sky above him, at the onset of twilight. He stood up slowly taking care because of his wounds and looked at the sky, marveling at it's beauty and then to the sea where the waves to crash at the shore, feeling perfect peace of mind. He tried to remember how he came to be on this beach, and found he couldn't. He then realized he remembered nothing that happened to him before he awoke. His name, his past, how he was injured all these things he drew blanks on. Then he looked at the water again and saw a single card lying in the surf. Walking over to it and picking it up, he saw it was blank. Then almost as soon as he made this observation the card began to shine, and voice in his head said:  
"Yes let the Number take it's hold."

The Number 47 appeared on the back of his left hand, as the card attempted to possess him, but found it couldn't. As there was no darkness, no evil, no anything in the heart of this young man who had lost his memories. The Number faded away, and the attempted possession ended. The card ceased glowing and the young man read the name that appeared on the card: Number 47: Marine Menace, Nightmare Shark.

Chapter 3: A History Born in a Nightmare – The Fallen Barian Emperor Altager Part I END.

**To Be Continued...**

Author Created Cards in this Chapter:

**Number C104: Just Mage, Holy Light Magician**

**Attribute – LIGHT**

**Type – Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect**

**4 Level 5 LIGHT Spellcaster Type Monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle except for with a "Number" Monster. You take no Battle Damage from Battles involving this card unless it battled a LIGHT Monster.**

**When this card is XYZ Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 104: Masquerade Magician – Shining" it gains the following effect:**

● **During your Main Phase 2, if this card inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent, and you have activated the effects of any Spell Cards this turn: You can detach 1 Chaos XYZ Material from this card each Spell Card you activated the effect of; then for each Chaos XYZ Material detached from this card inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

**ATK/3000 DEF/1500**

**Damaging Repercussions**

**Counter Trap**

**When your opponent's XYZ Monster activates an effect that deals damage; negate that damage and then inflict that same amount to your opponent. When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by any means on your opponent's turn you can activate this card from the Graveyard on the same turn.**

_**Funfact: The Great Sword of Heaven Trap Card was used by Vector in a similar manner to kill Nasch and Merag in the Barian World.**_

_**Funfact: This flashback "Arc" will probably last at least 3 chapters, in order to give a better back story to the character it is about.**_

_**Funfact: Somehow Auto Correct messed up the spelling of Altager's name in the last chapter it was used at least once.**_


	6. Chapter 6

On a beach in the Human World, a young man lay eagle spread, covered in injuries as if he had just fought for his life. The young man had fair skin, and hair the color of the night sky. He was wearing robes like those of a monk colored navy blue with a necklace shaped like a fishhook around his neck. A wave crashed on the beach and a sea gull cried out rousing him. He opened his eyes, which were colored like the sky above him, at the onset of twilight. He stood up slowly taking care because of his wounds and looked at the sky, marveling at it's beauty and then to the sea where the waves to crash at the shore, feeling perfect peace of mind. He tried to remember how he came to be on this beach, and found he couldn't. He then realized he remembered nothing that happened to him before he awoke. His name, his past, how he was injured all these things he drew blanks on. Then he looked at the water again and saw a single card lying in the surf. Walking over to it and picking it up, he saw it was blank. Then almost as soon as he made this observation the card began to shine, and voice in his head said:  
"Yes let the Number take it's hold."

The Number 47 appeared on the back of his left hand, as the card attempted to possess him, but found it couldn't. As there was no darkness, no evil, no anything in the heart of this young man who had lost his memories. The Number faded away, and the attempted possession ended. The card ceased glowing and the young man read the name that appeared on the card: Number 47: Marine Menace, Nightmare Shark.

The young man pocketed the card and walked off, unsure of what he had just experienced. As he continued walking along the beach he began to hear the honking of cars; turning in the direction of the sound, he happened to see a wooden set of stairs leading off the beach and onto a rather weathered looking pier. Deciding it was better to head in the direction of the sounds potentially indicating civilization that walking along this beach in the dark, the youth turned and climbed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he saw a sign reading: "心臓地帯桟橋".*

"_Heartland Pier... Well at least I have a vague idea as to where I am and what city I might be near. Still no clue as to anything else though." _Shaking himself mentally at this though he continued walking along the pier. After a few more minutes of silence, a loud "whoop" was heard along with the sounds of engines revving. Looking in the direction of this sound, he saw two people who appeared to be near him in age, each sitting on a motorcycle while a crowd of people (who appeared to be spectators) where counting down to something:

"3. 2. 1. Turbo Duel: GOOO!"

At the word "GO" the two on the motorcycles revved their engines and shot off. Intrigued the young man walked over to the crowd and saw they were all wearing single lens devices of varying colors on their eyes. One of the bystanders looked at him and said: "You left your D-Gazer at home didn't ya?Don't worry we have ya covered we always have a spare D-Gazer or two when we gather to watch Duels." He left before the young man could say a single word in response and reappeared seconds later carrying one of the things he called a "D-Gazer", and handed to the young man. "Here ya go, now can watch the fun as well."

"Thanks," he replied. Taking it in his hand and donning it in a manner in which he was wearing the same as the other people. The aqua colored lens flashed before his eyes and a read out appeared on it saying "A-R Vision, Link Established". Then a large screen appeared in front of him floating in mid air showing what could only be the Turbo Duel he just witnessed the start of.

"Looks like you got lucky, the first turn has just started," said the same guy who handed him the D-Gazer. "Watch and see, Cloud here is a Turbo Duel genius the likes of which haven't been seen since Yusei Fudo. Bad luck for Kyle that Cloud got to first."

**Turbo Duel:**

Speed World 2 in effect.

**Turn 1: Cloud**

**LP: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 0-1**

**Kyle's Speed Counters: 0-1**

"I'll go simple this turn. I Set one monster face down on the field in Defense Mode, next I'll set two more cards face down and end."

**Turn 2: Kyle**

**LP: 4000**

**Speed Counters: 1-2**

**Cloud's Speed Counters: 1-2**

Both Duelist rounded a curve. "My turn DRAW! To start things off, I activate my Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon! I can activate this card by using two of my Speed Counters; and with it I'll destroy the set card to your left."

**Speed Counters: 2-0**

A black typhoon shot towards Cloud's Duel Runner striking the card designated and destroying it. Meanwhile Kyle's Duel Runner lost speed and Cloud over took him.

"You shouldn't waste your Speed Counters like that bro;" Cloud taunted him, "it might bite you in the ass later."

"Don't underestimate me either, because I will win this duel. Next I summon my Lancer Archfiend in Attack Mode." A monster in a red cape and arms that seemed to end in lances appeared on Kyles field and faced Cloud with a roar and pointed a lance at him.

**Lancer Archfiend – DARK – Level 4**

**[Fiend/Effect] 1600ATK/1400DEF**

"Next I'll have my monster attack your Defense Position monster. Go Lancer Archfiend, attack with Piercing Lance!" The Archfiend leapt towards Cloud and jabbed one of it's lances into the set card on his field, and destroyed it. "Next my Lancer's effect kicks in: Once per turn if a Monster I control attacks a Defense Position Monster my opponent controls, if my monster has higher attack than my opponent's monster's defense, I inflict piercing Battle Damage. And it looks it was, so I'll be dishing out 400 points of damage to you."

**Cloud – LP: 4000 – 3400**

"Next, I'll set one card face down and end my tur-"

"Not so fast;" Cloud cried; "I activate the effect of my Twin-Headed Behemoth from my Graveyard. During a turn when this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can Special Summon it back to the field during the End Phase, however it's Attack and Defense both become 1000."

**Twin-Headed Behemoth – WIND – Level 3**

**[Dragon/Effect] 1000ATK/1000DEF**

"Now you're okay to end." Cloud said in a rather taunting manner.

"I end my turn here."

"By the way; who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." The person who gave him the D-Gazer spoke suddenly startling him.

Thinking of how to respond, he finally decided the truth was best however wild it may seem. "I don't know to be honest. I don't who I am, where I came from, or how I even got here. All I know is that about...I guess 2 hours ago I woke up on the beach."

"I see, I see," he said looking skeptical. "For some reason I believe you. I can't quite place it but, your eyes don't have the look of liar. So you have amnesia huh? Well, you need a name at least til your memory comes back so..." He looks at the amnesiac closely and then simply says: "It may be simple, but, I say the name 'Dusk' fits you perfectly. I know it's not my place to pick bu-"

"No, that actually does sound fitting, I'll gladly use that name until I can remember my real one." Dusk looked at the person standing next him flashed him a grin and said: "My name is Dusk, nice to meet you. And you are?"

Returning the grin, the gray haired young man held out his hand and said; "I'm Yagumo Kyoji, nice to meet you Dusk. And given the circumstances you can keep that D-Gazer."

Shaking his hand Dusk gave him his thanks and was about to say something else before one of the other people in the crowd exclaimed: "Look Cloud's got his Synchro Monster out already!" Both Dusk and Kyoji turned their attention back to due at this:

**Turn ?: Cloud**

**LP: 1600**

**Speed Counters: 4**

**Kyle's Speed Counters: 3**

Cloud did appear to have a strong advantage here, on his field was Mental Sphere Demon, and one set card.

**Mental Sphere Demon* – DARK – Level 8**

**[Psychic/Synchro/Effect]** **2700ATK/2300DEF**

"Now let's get rid of that pesky Vice Dragon of yours. Go Mental Sphere Demon, attack Kyle's monster with Physic Sphere!" His monster roaring in agreement (or so it appeared) attacked Kyle's monster with a rush a spheres that exploded on impact and bellowing in pain the dragon was shattered.

"Next his effect kicks in, I can gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack when Mental Sphere destroys it."

**Kyle – LP: 2000 - 1300**

**Cloud – LP: 1600 – 3600**

"And don't worry about your next turn, as I will be ending it here and now. I activate my face down Trap Card: Lineage of Destruction. If a monster I control successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can target one face up level eight or higher monster and it can attack twice this turn. And I target my Mental Sphere Demon, so my Demon, you get the idea right?" His monster nodding in acknowledgment attacked Kyle by shooting more of the exploding spheres at him striking his duel runner and causing it to spin out of control. "You go bye bye!" Cloud said gloatingly as Kyle's Life Points dropped to zero.

**Kyle – LP: 1300 – 0**

**Winner: Cloud**

"Well, that wasn't surprising, Cloud won." Kyoji said nonchalantly. Looking over at Dusk he said simply, "What was it you were about say?"

Grinning sheepishly Dusk replied; " I was going to say: 'Nice to meet you Yagumo Kyoji-san, and thank you very much for letting me keep this D-Gazer and giving me a name to use for the time being; I promise to repay your kindness someday.'" Dusk bowed as he said this,

"Who-ah-back up here a second! First thing, no need to be so formal, just 'Kyoji' is fine. Secondly, you don't have to 'repay' me at all. It's fine, it was my old D-Gazer anyway, and I don't need it back. And finally calm down a little you appear to be wound quite tightly, so just relax." Kyoji said all of this with a smile on his face.

Nodding in understanding, Dusk grinned. "Thanks." Just then a figure appeared behind him and spoke startling him.

"I though I recognized that voice. How are you and what are you doing here old friend?" The voice and figured belonged to the Turbo Duelist Cloud.

Dusk stood there looking at Cloud feeling lost. Finally he cleared his throat and said; "Sorry, but I don't remember having ever met you before Cloud-san. I only know your name because I just happened upon here as your Duel started. I've lost my memories, so I don't know my name, but until I remember it, I plan on going by the name 'Dusk'; as suggested by my new friend here Kyoji."

Cloud didn't respond for a couple of minutes, trying to decide how to handle this situation. "_So, based on what I just heard, Durbe got to him as well. Altager also appears to have suffered amnesia upon awakening in the human world. I think I know how to handle this, as I do have THAT card to use if such an event ever occurred. But for that we need to have a duel, and he appears to have no cards or Duel Pad what so ever, only what appears to be a second hand Duel Gazer. Oh well I can take care of that at least, also just in case, I should tell him that is his real name that way if he chooses to use is after regaining his memories, it won't throw people off._ "So you lost your memory huh, don't worry Dusk I know how to fix this. And by the way that is your real name, Kyoji here managed to get it spot on, he has nack with names I've noticed."

Dusk grinned at both Cloud and Kyoji. "Thanks for guessing my name correctly then Kyoji. And Cloud-san; you said can help me regain my memory, how?"

"Simple, all we need to do is Duel. You are a talented Duelist Dusk, so if we Duel it should all come back to you no matter what deck you use. Here take this;" Cloud handed Dusk a stack of bills; "Go to the nearest Game Shop, and by as many packs as you can, and a Duel Pad of your choice, then meet me back here at Midnight, and we'll Duel with no else around. I say no one because, well, to any potential bystanders it might appear that I'm trolling a newb for fun."

Taking the money he was offered, Dusk nodded his head. Turning to Kyoji he asked; "Where is the nearest Game Shop?"

"About a block that way;" Kyoji said point East. "Want me to come with you? I might be of some help when it comes to putting a deck together. It might give you a chance at winning even, although that may not be the point but still..."

"That sounds great, let's go. But I don't want you around for this duel, I want to respect Cloud-san's wishes."

"Understood."

At midnight Dusk returned to where he met Cloud and Kyoji, an aqua colored Duel Disk/Pad on his arm to match his D-Gazer. Cloud was already there waiting.

"Glad you could make it. Now let's have some fun here, as I want to test this new deck I have." Cloud said with a rather dark grin on his face.

Dusk didn't even flinch. "Sure thing, let me add this one card I found early to my Extra Deck." Looking at the weird XYZ Monster he found on the beach earlier, he slipped it into the Extra Deck on his Duel Disk. "Now I'm ready, let's Duel." Dusk activated his Duel Disk and his D-Gazer as Cloud did the same.

A female voice said: **"A-R Vision Link Established"**

"DUEL!" Both cried in unison.

"I'll be generous and let you take the first turn Dusk," Cloud said.

"Thanks for the generosity Cloud-san." Dusk replied. "My Turn, Draw!" Dusk draws one card from his deck and looks at his hand and decides what his plan is an instant.

**Turn 1: Dusk**

"I set one monster on the field in Defense Mode. Next I set two cards on the field and end my turn."

**Turn 2: Cloud**

"My turn, Draw!" Cloud draws a card from his deck. Grinning he remarks; "My, my looks like a get a strong start. I send Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon my Mechina Fortress in Attack Mode. A large menacing looking tank-like machine appeared on Cloud's field.

**Machina Fortress – EARTH – Level 7**

**[Machine/Effect] 2500ATK/1600DEF**

"That's a big monster to get out your first turn..." Dusk said albeit concerned about his safety.

"And the fun is just beginning. Next I send Gimmick Puppet Nightmare from my hand to the grave, and Special Summon a second Mechina Fortress also in attack mode."

**Mechina Fortress – EARTH – Level 7**

**[Machine/Effect] 2500ATK/1600DEF**

"Well...shit; I think I'm already screwed." Dusk said rather shortly.

"Yeah looks like it huh? Sorry but I can't hold back, a good scare should get your memories back just as well as an easy win though. I attack your face down monster with my first Mechina Fortress. Go Mechanized Cannon Blast!" The cannon on the fortress began to glow and fired a laser at Dusk's set card, destroying it utterly.

"At this point the effect of my set Monster activates, Winda, Priestess of Gusto. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special one Gusto Tuner Monster from my Deck. I pick Gusto Gulldo, whom I Special Summon in Defense Mode." At this point a small blue bird resembling a gull appeared on Dusk's field.

**Gusto Gulldo – WIND – Level 3**

**[Winged Beast/Tuner] 500ATK/500DEF**

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me, GUSTOS? SERIOUSLY DUDE GUSTOS?! THAT'S IT I AM OFFICALLY PISSED OFF HERE!"_ Cloud raged mentally, while keeping an outward appearance of calm. "Meh," he said shortly, "Attack his Gulldo Mechina Fortress number two." His fortress obeyed and shot a laser at Dusk's monster obliterating it. _"I have got to remain calm no matter what, or he will know that he has shaken me. God I hate Gustos, they are so damn aggravating!"_

"I activate the effect of Gusto Gulldos, when this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon a level two or lower Gusto monster from my deck. And I pick Gusto Falco, whom I Special Summon in Defense Mode." A small green falcon appeared on Dusk's field.

**Gusto Falco – WIND – Level 2**

**[Winged Beast/Tuner] 600ATK/1400DEF**

"I end my turn here." Cloud said simply.

**Turn 3: Dusk**

"My move, I draw!" Dusk draws one card. "I Normal Summon Pirika, Lineage of Gusto." A rather cute looking girl with green hair that was red at the end of her pony tail wearing a green dress and a beige cloak and holding a wooden staff appeared on Dusk's field.

**Pirika, Lineage of Gusto – WIND – Level 3**

**[Psychic/Effect] 1000ATK/1500DEF**

"I activate the effect of Pirika, when she is Summoned. I can target a WIND Tuner Monster in my grave and Special Summon it in Defense Mode with it's effects negated. I chose Gusto Gulldo. Also because I used Pirika's effect, I can't Special Summon any monsters this turn unless they WIND monsters."

**Gusto Gulldo – WIND – Level 3**

**[Winged Beast/Tuner] 500ATK/500DEF**

"Next I tune my level three Pirika with my level two Falco, SYNCHRO SUMMON! Ride the winds of all storms and appear at my side, Diagusto Gulldos!" A large blue falcon with a green haired girl dressed similarly to Winda appeared on Dusk's field.

**Diagusto Gulldos – WIND – Level 5**

**[Psychic/Synchro/Effect] 2200ATK/800DEF**

"Next the effect of Flaco activates, when this card leaves the field unless destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon on Gusto Monster from deck in Face-Down Defense Mode. So, I'll set this Gusto from my deck, and the use the effect of Gulldos. By returning two Gusto monsters form my grave to deck, I can target and destroy one card you control. And I pick one of your Machina Fortress's." Dusk shuffles Pirika and Falco back into his deck, and as he does, Gulldos start flapping it's wings at one Cloud's Fortress's.

"I activate the effect of Machina Fortress. When a monster effect targets this card, before that effect activates, I can look at your hand, and send one card in it to the grave."

"So be it, here is my hand." Dusk reveals his hand to Cloud.

Looking at his hand, Cloud saw the best card to get rid of as soon as he could was Miracle Synchro Fusion. "I pick Miracle Synchro Fusion, send it to the grave."

Grimacing, Dusk sends his one copy of this invaluable card to the graveyard. Then Gulldos effect resumes and blows Cloud's monster to the graveyard.

"Don't feel so clever now do you Dusk?" Cloud asked.

"Actually, yes I do. I activate, Contact with Gusto, which I set on my last turn in case this happened. This card let's me target to Gusto in my grave, and one monster you control. I can then shuffle the first two targets into my deck, and then destroy the third target, meaning your monster. So Machina Fortress, you get to 'go bye bye'." Dusk said the last line with rather dark and mocking tone in his voice. A whirlwind roared across the field, destroying the second Machina Fortress.

"Dude...I sooooo hate you right now. Did you get your memories back already, because that is EXACTLY the type of thing you would do just to troll me." Cloud said trying not to get to agitated about what was happening to him.

"Nope, just seemed like the right line to say, and move to make." Dusk said. "Anyway, moving on, I now attack directly with Gulldos. Hurricane Force!" Gulldos flapped it's wings and threw Cloud to the ground grunting from the impact.

**Cloud – LP: 4000 – 1800**

"I think I'll end here. Your move, Cloud." Dusk said mischievously.

_"Dude, seriously fuck you, I hate Gustos with a burning passion, and this is why."_ Cloud swore in his head.

Chapter 3: A History Born in a Nightmare – The Fallen Barian Emperor Altager Part II END.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Funfact: The main Duel in this chapter is based roughly off a duel me and my collaborator had on DN recently, however a few changes were made to it in order for it work with the 4000 LP format used in both the fanfiction and Anime.**_

_**Funfact: Cloud's reaction to Gusto's (the one where he is raging in his head that is) is almost a word for word quote of what the author's fellow collaborator said the first time the author used a Gusto deck on him to test it out. (At the time, the author did not realize how incredibly trolly Gustos were, but soon realized it and immensely enjoyed the outcome, as that duel was particularly amusing.)**_

_**Funfact: Yagumo Kyoji is a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Manga, who plays an interesting role to say the least. To all those who recognized him, good job, and for all have fun predicting how and when he will become important later on.**_

_**Funfact: The Turbo Duel used in this chapter was based of a replay on a friends copy of Over the Nexus where he dueled the Fake Jack Atlas, however it was shortened and the ending was changed for similar reasons as the main duel in this chapter.**_

_**Funfact: Dusk/Altager actually tends to be rather polite most of the time, such as always addressing people with proper honorifics. The only real exception to this are people he feels aren't as good as dueling as he is (author looks at Yuma). **_

* "心臓地帯橋"桟" This Translates into: "Heartland Pier". The series is from Japan, is set in Japan (as far as I can tell), so if Signs appear, they will all be done like this (at least by me).

* Mental Sphere Demon is the Japanese Name for Thought Ruler Archfiend. Screw localization, that name is better no matter what anyone says.


End file.
